


【柚天】初吻（《思春期》番外）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *送给雪夜的生贺，祝我的小可爱生日快乐！*《思春期》番外之一，关于高中第一次接吻的故事。*二段车，2w5的字数，先放出来一部分，要不太长了。*请系好安全带。*ooc必然，谁上升谁全家爆炸！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

和所有高中的男孩子一样，羽生和金博洋的生活里充斥着学业和游戏这两项对他们而言十分重要的事情。

与羽生的名列前茅很不一样的是，金博洋的学习成绩一直处于中上游，那种不上不下一不小心就会掉出第一梯队，跑去后面给人家垫底的惨烈情况。

对于学习这种事情，金博洋的父母倒不是很紧张，羽生一直都是他们的定心丸。

两家的交往让两个孩子亲如兄弟，金博洋每每跟不上的科目都是羽生来充当家庭教师的角色，考试前的恶补必不可少，偶尔是在羽生家里，更多的时候是在金博洋那边。

每当金妈妈端着两杯温热的牛奶敲开金博洋的房门时，看到的是台灯下两颗毛茸茸的小脑袋凑在一起验算同一道题。

作为长辈，他们很是欣慰。

自从两家人做了邻居后，他们之间的关系便越发的亲近，金妈妈是东北人，性格直爽，对羽生的喜爱程度从直逼自己的亲生儿子到远超于自己的亲生儿子只用了不到一天。而羽生的妈妈则是非常喜欢金博洋，她一直觉得这么白嫩的小孩儿比自己家的那个臭小子乖多了，偶尔还会软糯糯地围着他叫由美妈妈，小虎牙笑起来可爱的紧，圆圆的小脸蛋让人忍不住亲了还想亲。

作为彼此都是“别人家的孩子”一样的存在，金博洋和羽生结弦虽然会被经常放到一起比较，但是因为两个人的关系好，倒是没有打起来过。

床上的那种另算。

两个人之间确定炮友关系是巧合也是必然。

青春期的男孩子总会对性这件事充满好奇，两个人在那次偶然间被一部同性之间的片子打开了新世界的大门后，彼此的纠缠与热切貌似都是水到渠成。

那是一种隐秘刺激，对身体的探索相较他们而言，是又新奇甚至又癫狂的体验。他们在拉住窗帘的房间里紧密拥抱，热情的吮吸与激烈撞击是独属于年轻人的狂欢。

食髓知味。

这种亲密的接触在一次之后便舍不得丢弃，都是血气方刚的青年人，他们都奢求在彼此手里留下这种超脱自慰的快感，同样也不希望对方和其他人去体会这样的肉体结合，于是他们两个冠冕堂皇地找到了一个理由，一个颇为合适的借口。

生活里他们依旧是好邻居好兄弟彼此的好玩伴，可私下里却始终保持着彼此默认的炮友关系。

有，却只有对方的性爱伙伴。

他们的口头约定了彼此之间的关系，像是游戏开局前的约法三章一样，这种肉体联系建立在满足彼此的需求上，只是为了发泄欲望这种简单粗暴的目的，床单可以随便滚，但是不走心，只走肾。如果双方找到了自己的交往对象时，彼此之间的关系便可以到此结束。另外他们在这个关系履行的过程中还不断修订完善了几项“条约”。

比如，不可以强迫对方

还有，不可以随便接吻。

他们只需要通过对方的身体来发泄青春期旺盛的精力，强迫对方这种违背个人意愿的事有伤他们之间的兄弟情，况且你情我愿的做爱总比搞得像强奸一样要好很多，所以当一方没有兴致时，另一方还是不会强迫他的，毕竟是从小玩到大的情分，有时候羽生不开心，金博洋只会比他更不开心。

不过金博洋是个乐天派，烦恼忧愁多数也不会放在心上，偶尔真的遇到事情有点烦闷，不用羽生多担忧，他能主动拉人上床滚一圈权当排解情绪了。

每当他们遇到这种情况，羽生做到最后的时候都会故意掐着他身前硬挺颤抖的性器，把人硬顶到只能哭叫着让他放开手，甚至软糯糯开口求着他，他才心满意足地松开手，让他释放出来。

这种在床上也要睚眦必报的性格真的很羽生。

他倒不是一定要折磨身下的小孩，只不过他不喜欢自己变成他负面情绪的发泄桶，至少他希望彼此之间的性爱都是愉悦的，而不是积攒了一肚子的火气才来滚床单。

不过几次之后金博洋摸清了羽生的小脾气，基本上不会在和其他人生气的时候拉羽生过来发泄情绪了。至少他学会了调节情绪，甚至可以说他练就了大心脏——什么都不放在心上。

至于接吻这种事，最开始他们只是因为生理厌恶两个人交换口水，也不想感受对方的舌头在自己口腔里打转的异物感，即便是看到gv里两个主角亲的“啧咂”做作响，一副迷醉的模样，他们也没想过尝试一下。

况且他们只需要简单的性爱发泄彼此的欲望罢了，接吻这种事对直接排解欲望并没有什么助益，况且他们每次做爱都要背着双方家长找机会，有接吻助兴的时间倒不如空下唇舌去亲吻其他更有感觉更加敏感的地方呢。

两个人建立这种关系之后的生活没有因为这个原因有太大的改变，毕竟他俩一直以来都是黏在一起的，双方父母都看不出来，更何况是外人。只不过有一小部分的零花钱被他们省下来，用来购买那些必需的消耗品。不过每次都是羽生戴着帽子，换上他爸爸最不起眼的黑T恤，搞成一副颓废的模样偷偷的溜去买这些东西。

鉴于由美妈妈是专职家庭主妇，每天都要很认真的打理家里的卫生，羽生不敢把这些看起来就很有问题的东西放在自己那里，所以不管是润滑还是安全套，他都通通丢到金博洋那边，由他来保管。

金博洋藏东西倒是一流，这么久以来，倒是一次都没被发现过。

高中后期的学习压力太大，金博洋的成绩又处于飘忽不定的状态，金妈妈心里有点着急。可她又怕自己说多了反而会让金博洋压力更大，所以只能带着自己做好的一些小点心去隔壁羽生家拜托他帮金博洋补课。

由美妈妈倒觉得这样是客套了，她本来就喜欢金博洋，让自己家儿子去做家教又怎么能算是麻烦事呢？于是她催着羽生带好自己的书本去金博洋那里温习功课，顺便还要求他一定要好好帮助金博洋提高成绩，如果下次考试金博洋的成绩没有起色的话，由美妈妈会把他下个月的零花钱减半。

羽生听完妈妈的指派倒是没有什么不悦的神色，默默地拎起自己的书包便要熟门熟路地去隔壁找金博洋。

金妈妈要跟着羽生回家给他们准备水果和饮料，却被由美妈妈拦下了。

“两个孩子都那么熟悉了，不用这么客气的，你就当结弦是自己的孩子嘛。”由美妈妈说着，“对了，上次我们去的那家商场的那件衣服我在其他店里看到了，价格比之前那家便宜不少，要是晚上没什么安排，我们出去逛逛吧。”

由美妈妈发出邀约，金妈妈还是有点迟疑。

“他们两个孩子在学习，我们又不好打扰，在一旁待久了，两个孩子反倒不自在。”由美妈妈的几句话倒是让金妈妈想通了。

也是，他们做父母的总是在身边盯着也不太好，也难怪金博洋偶尔会叛逆。相比之下羽生就颇为独立懂事，多半也是因为由美放任他自己处理自己事情的原因吧。

“嗯，那我回去收拾一下东西，咱们就走。”金妈妈笑着答应到。

有人陪她出去逛街，由美妈妈也很开心。

“诶？你怎么来了？”金博洋听到熟悉的敲门声，拉开房门一看居然是羽生。

他让开门口放羽生进门，虽然疑惑却又很自然地默认他可以进来。

“金妈妈让我给你补课，所以我就过来了。”羽生换好鞋子，脚上的是独属于他的那双黄色的噗桑。

“哦，我妈这是又让你来管我了。”金博洋皱起鼻子揉了揉一副很不开心的样子。

“算是吧？”羽生看着他皱起鼻子的模样，粉白的小脸可爱的紧。

“唉～人在江湖，身不由己啊。”金博洋感慨着，刚要往房间走，金妈妈便也拉开了房门。

“我好不容易把羽生请来的，你认真点，有什么‘身不由己’的？”金妈妈明显地是听到了金博洋的话，进门就开始念叨他。“我和你说，你成绩要是提不上来，你由美妈妈要扣掉人家羽生的零花钱，你可给我上点心吧。”

金妈妈数落完金博洋对一旁的羽生倒是十分和蔼温柔。“羽生你不用和天天客气，他要是调皮捣蛋不听你的，等我回来你告诉我，我再收拾他，还有，要是天天成绩没什么起色也不怪你，零花钱金妈妈给你补上，你不要有压力啊。”

“金妈妈您放心，天天很听话的。”羽生倒是不在乎那点零花钱，就是金博洋的成绩如果不够考到自己现在这一所大学的，那他才要真的有压力，他可不想金博洋不在自己眼皮子底下待着，谁知道他身边会不会出现什么狐朋狗友把他带坏了。

“我就知道羽生懂事。天天，冰箱里有果汁和水果，我要和你由美妈妈出去逛逛，一会儿你们渴了累了自己到冰箱里拿。”金妈妈叮嘱到。

“哦……知道了，那你快去吧，别叫由美妈妈等太久。”金博洋悄悄地瞥了羽生一眼，见他还是没什么特殊表情，便也不做声了。

金妈妈拿起自己的小皮包，换上轻便的鞋子，和他们道了别便走了。

“走吧，去我屋。”金博洋走在前面，招呼他进来。

这屋子羽生没少来，四天前的周六两个人还在这张床上滚过一次，实在是熟悉的不行。

“下次吧，干脆让我爸在这堵墙上砸个门算了，省的你还要从前门绕过来。”金博洋拍了拍身边的墙壁，墙的那端是羽生的房间，两个人有时候还会敲墙玩，甚至羽生在自己房间内放声热唱的时候，金博洋也会听到断断续续的声音——不过都很难听罢了。

“天天，这个是承重墙。”羽生似乎还真的在思考凿墙抠出来一个门的可能性。

“我当然知道是承重墙，说说罢了，要是真能凿，我爸两年前重新装修的时候就凿开了。诶？你不会真的是为我补课来了吧？”金博洋想到他的来意，话题突转。

“是啊，你的成绩又不稳定，我不给你补课你要怎么办？”羽生反问他。

他把手里的书包放到书桌上，一旁的椅子拉过来，放到金博洋的椅子旁边，看上去倒是像那么回事。

“哦……我觉得我不太需要补课，你觉得呢？”金博洋自我感觉良好。

“成绩说了算。”言外之意是不想听他现在的歪理邪说，一切要看他的考试成绩。

“喂，你就这么不信任我啊？”金博洋有点不服气，他只不过是这一次失手罢了。

“如果天天不服气的话……不如我们打个赌吧？”羽生站定在桌子旁边，一只手托着下巴，胳膊肘垫在身前的另外那只手背上打量着撑在椅子背上的金博洋。

“赌什么？”金博洋一听这个便来了兴趣，整个人也不像刚刚被金妈妈训的那样垂头丧气。

“明天天天还有一个随堂测验吧？我记得学校每周四都会有的，上次你这科考了多少分来着？”羽生开始回忆金博洋的考试成绩。“没记错的话是75分吧？”

金博洋太佩服羽生强大的记忆力了，他自己都不记得自己的成绩，羽生靠回忆就能想起来，况且他现在已经离开高中生活两年了，高中时候的这些事他怎么还能记得这样清楚。

他点点头。

“如果天天明天的考试能高于75分的话，我可以答应你一个条件。”羽生说到。

“什么条件都行？”金博洋突然兴奋。

“那要看你说的是那方面了。”羽生摸着下巴，一副不太好对付的模样。

“当然是以后打游戏要让着我那方面了！”金博洋思维单纯丝毫没觉得羽生所指的“那方面”是什么意思。

“行，没问题。”羽生倒是松了一口气。

如果天天提的条件是想要上他，那他可不会同意的。

“如果你分数低于75呢？愿不愿意接受惩罚？”羽生突然凑近了问。

金博洋被他突然凑近搞的屏住了呼吸，只能愣愣地看着那张俊脸离他不到两公分的位置停下。

真没用，明明比这个更性感的表情他都见到过，为什么还因为他的突然凑近而有些呼吸不畅？

“罚……罚就罚，愿赌服输，我还怕你不成？”他向后蹭了一小步，稍微拉开了一点距离，这才恢复正常。

“行，成交。”羽生结弦伸出手在耳边晃了晃，金博洋心领神会，伸出自己的小手摊开，和他在面前击掌为誓。

“好了，这个事说完了，我们开始说正事。”羽生放下手和他回到最开始的话题。

“除了你给我补课之外我就没有其他的路可以走了吗？”金博洋真的很头疼。

“嗯……”羽生沉吟了一下，然后一本正经地问到:“那要做吗？”

一句话差点把金博洋砸懵。

大哥，我觉得哪条路好像都不太好走。

“我妈他们……”金博洋看这时间刚刚过了五点半，外面的天还透亮，虽然平时他俩也有白天滚床单的时候，那都是确定父母一定不会回来的时候，可是现在……

“我妈说要和你妈妈一起逛街，肯定不能那么快就回来的。”羽生说到。

“你确定……要做全套？”金博洋有点为难。

先不说还要去洗澡，就是他俩做完之后屋子里的精液混合着润滑剂和安全套的味道一时半会都消散不了，更何况床单被套都是新换的，他总不能再说自己看着它们有点脏了吧？

毕竟上一个真的是周六被他俩给搞脏的。

这样别说他妈不信，他自己都不信。

“全套大概是不太方面……”

金博洋疯狂点头。

羽生用目光将他从上扫到下，让他觉得自己每被扫过的皮肤都有些滚烫。

他的目光太有侵蚀力，自己仿佛被扒光衣服一样被他的目光逡巡着，如同巡视自己的领地一般。

“如果天天不想要的话，我们还是上课吧。”羽生话锋一转，又回到了补习那里。

金博洋哪里能同意？

羽生刚刚的目光就像是要吃了他一样，他回看着他，身上都有些痒痒，就像是他的手指贴上来正在抚摸他的身体。

撩完就跑不怕一辈子不举吗？

“上什么课？做！”金博洋小脾气上来倒是羽生都拗不过。

两个人都上完一天课谁都还没洗澡，所以金博洋推着羽生进了自己房间内的浴室，而他把房门牢牢锁好之后，拿出包包夹层里的小钥匙，打开自己的抽屉。又在抽屉夹缝里拽出藏好的另一把钥匙，打开抽屉里不起眼的一个小铁盒子。

和其他装弹珠、卡片等等小玩具的铁盒子没什么区别，只不过里面的东西足以让其他人惊掉下巴。

两罐润滑剂、散着的一把安全套还有几个被包裹的严严实实的小道具安安静静地躺在盒子里。

这些都是他和羽生的日常用品。

除去润滑剂和安全套这种随用随补的东西，里面还有几个小号的跳蛋、一对乳夹和一个兔尾肛塞。

这些东西的来源途径金博洋不是很清楚，但是每样东西都有什么威力他倒是比谁都明白。

单说那对乳夹，羽生第一次用在他身上时倒是没觉得有多疼，可第二天穿好衣服上课时却让他知道了这东西的厉害。被夹肿的乳尖一夜都没消掉，又红又涨还刺痒的感觉本就折磨人，再加上他那天的衣服并不宽松，以至于粗粝的布料蹭着娇嫩的乳首，让他苦不堪言。

晚上金博洋谴责羽生的行为时，却被对方掀起衣服用柔软的唇舌舔弄抚慰了一番，惹的他身下忍不住抬头，就连再责备的话也说不出口。

至于其他的，他并不想回忆。

拿好盒子里的东西，他把剩下的又重新锁到了抽屉深处，仔细地把抽屉锁好，钥匙放回包包里。

捏着东西推开浴室的门，羽生正在背对着他脱衣服，大面积的裸背露出来，腰上的痣都清晰可见。

金博洋不自觉地吞了口口水，对方已经脱下来一条裤子腿了。

“不过来吗？”羽生偏过头看他。

“哦……”金博洋凑过来放下手里的东西。

“抓紧时间吧，等至少要在他们回来之间收拾好。”羽生提醒到。

那你还精虫上脑？

金博洋不禁腹诽着，手上却也兜头脱了T恤，露出一片白花花的皮肉。

两个人脱的光溜溜的站在花洒底下，金博洋的身上还有前几天留下的浅浅痕迹。

他太白了，所以略微的红紫色在皮肤上仿佛是一块白玉微瑕。

羽生把他拉过来抱在怀里，皮肉相贴的感觉让两个人呼吸变得急促起来，他们就像是两块相吸的磁铁，一旦靠近就有磁场在运转，激起藏在体内一层又一层的快意。

顺手拧开水龙头，等待冰冷的水变热的过程中，羽生叼住了眼前圆润的耳珠，用灵巧的舌尖顶了顶小巧耳洞。

“呜……”他忍不住呜咽出声，背后的手掌滚烫，耳朵里被灌得都是羽生呼出来的热气。

水温逐渐变暖，羽生啃着他的脖子把人推到花洒底下淋了个通透，另一只手顺着腰窝滑下去，在丰腴的臀部揉捏起来。

两人身前沉睡的性器被唤醒，金博洋回抱住羽生，下腹部主动地靠着他蹭了起来。

浴室内的温度逐渐攀升，除了热水浇打在皮肤上的热度外，情动时的燥热也从体内升起。羽生的手指打着转从翘挺的臀瓣上移到身前，插到两个人相抵的腰胯间，摸到了两条已经苏醒的热物。

“唔……你轻点……”金博洋把额头抵在羽生的肩膀上，一只胳膊抱着他的脖子稳住身体，自己小兄弟被人掌握大力揉搓着，脆弱的铃口被指尖故意地抠挖，让他忍不住提醒羽生轻一点。

“你都硬的流水了，轻点怎么行？”羽生故意直白地对他说到，看起来一本正经的陈述问题，可实际上言辞却极具挑逗。

金博洋不知道他是怎么说出这么色情的话，还用你今天吃什么了的口吻。

“明明……是洗澡水，别胡说。”他为自己最后这点面子反驳到。

羽生开始把两根并到一起撸动，彼此的顶端抵在对方粗粝的毛发里，前端溢出的体液被浇下来温水带走，顺着大腿蜿蜒而下。

金博洋的手也顺着羽生的身体滑下来，把一只手没办法照顾全的两根性器也拢在自己的手心。可是他手掌要比羽生的小一号，白嫩嫩的手指握住羽生偏棕色的热物，视觉刺激明显。

哗哗的水声盖着两个人的喟叹呻吟，手上的速度加快，但是金博洋知道自己并不想射，即便是性器上抚慰的手是来自羽生的。

他的后穴痒痒的，偶尔颤抖着收缩一下，连带着小腹都在抖。羽生松开硬挺，把手伸向了他下方的盲袋，指尖在周围的皮肤上按压，沉甸甸的双丸被他攥在手里，而另外一只手则在身后探向了他的股缝。

金博洋瞬间紧绷起身子，手上撸动的动作都停滞了，只是松松地抓着羽生的那根粗长。

羽生通过他的反正明显感觉到了他的抗拒和紧张。

“乖，放松……”他哄着，“今天不做全套，我不进去。”他的承诺就是一颗定心丸，金博洋点点头，身体放软了些。

他用指尖摸着后穴，那里闭合的紧紧的，完全没有前几日他造访过的痕迹。

那天羽生在他身体里释放过两次，到最后红艳艳的穴口一吞一吐地排出白浊的模样让他差点硬起来第三回。如果不是金博洋累的直接昏睡过去，他可能还会把人拉到浴室里以清理为借口，再来上一回合。

可是他不能。他们上次就开始在这个浴室外的那张大床上，那天之前，金妈妈给他换了一床黑色的床单被套。

金博洋充满力量的细白手臂垂落在那张床上时，他觉得自己的理智就要被烧干了。青春期的性冲动支配着他们两个的行为，一言不合，就打了不止一炮。

这次羽生真的没有打算进去做全套，一是时间可能不太够，二是这个时候太危险。他不知道金妈妈什么时候会回来，也不知道会不会有什么其他的突发事件，况且今天这场原本也不在他的计划之内。

他松开金博洋，揽住他，让他靠在自己的身上，伸出手拿过来放在洗手台上的润滑，挤了一坨在手心。

“你不是说……说不做全套吗？不进去你挤它干嘛？还挤那么多。”金博洋喘着气看他挤了一大坨润滑，心生疑惑。

“放心，说了不做完就是不做。”他把手上的润滑托好，没让他撒出来。

“再扣我零花钱我也有钱买这个，天天不用担心浪费。”他揶揄到。

“谁和你说这个了？由美妈妈要是真的扣你的零花钱，你信不信我妈能给你三倍补回来？”金博洋翻了个白眼。

“嗯，我知道，不说这个，我先让你射出来再说。”羽生拍了拍他紧实的小屁股，“去趴好。”

金博洋狐疑地按照羽生的示意趴到洗手台前，还扯过来自己的毛巾垫到胳膊底下，否则大理石台面太凉，他撑不住。

双腿分开，屁股向后翘起，腰也随之塌了下来，整个背绷出一个弧度。

羽生手里的润滑剂被捂热了，他关掉一旁的花洒，走到准备好被进入的小孩身后，一只手指沾满润滑，便揉开穴口捅了进去。

“唔……慢……慢点……”一只手指虽然不粗，但是异物感依旧强烈，他整个人紧张着，穴口更是收的紧。

“天天放松。”金博洋不好受，羽生也不好受。后穴紧紧地箍着他的手指，这才一根而已，就差让他分毫都动弹不得了。

“呼……我也……也想放松，你先别动……哈……”金博洋用头抵着胳膊，试图放松自己，可羽生的手指却在他身体里钻来钻去，让他没办法集中精力。

“啧……”羽生咋了一下舌，顾不得另外一只手上残余的润滑剂，伸向他的身前，抓住性器又开始撸了起来。

前端的刺激一来，注意力转移，后面便稍微放松了些。羽生趁这个时候又捅进去了一根手指，逼出身下人一声闷哼。

两只手指在他身体内开疆扩土，指腹不断摸索揉按着肠壁，原本抗拒的后穴渐渐松软，层叠的肠肉拥上来，带着熟悉的热情。

前端的性器不断流着泪水，羽生摸索到他肠壁上那个微硬的后壁，用力按压揉搓着。

“啊！哈……就是……是那里……”被按到敏感点的时候，金博洋忍不住仰起头，纤细的脖子紧绷，上身的肌肉都在用力，身前的性器抖了又抖。

呻吟声一声高过一声，也一声媚过一声，羽生听到耳朵里，觉得这比什么催情药来的都要猛烈。

他觉得自己硬的发痛。

高热粗大的性器在他凑近时抵住了肥嫩的大腿，头端的淋漓腺液纷纷擦在他的大腿根上，向下流不断延伸着，仿佛被蚂蚁爬过一样麻痒。

两处的共同刺激让他没坚持多久便在羽生恶意的挤压揉弄下高潮了，身前喷出来的大量白浊都打在了羽生的手里和身前洗手台的大理石面上。

斑斑驳驳的，色情又诱惑。

金博洋在高潮后便软了手脚，如果不是羽生在后面提他的腰，他可能直接就坐在了羽生蹭着他腿肉的性器上。

羽生的手还在榨取他最后那点残精，伏在他的背上用唇齿烙下独属于自己的印记，金博洋趴在洗手台前喘着粗气，等这波高潮的余韵过去，身后插着的手指抽出去了也不在乎。

肠道里还有手指开拓后的异物感，润滑在其中有点湿乎乎的。

“别……别撸了，我真的没了……唔……松手吧……”他忍不住喘息着求饶。

羽生这才放开他已经变软的小兄弟。

“舒服了？”他黏糊糊地吻着金博洋的脖子和耳后问到。

“嗯……那……你？我用手帮你？”本着自己爽不是爽，羽生也要爽的原则，金博洋微微地强撑起软趴趴的上身。

体位一变化，身上的肌肉也随之改变，臀缝正好夹住了羽生还在那里摩擦的性器。

“趴好吧，腿并起来。”羽生拍了拍他的大腿，上面肉的波动改变着性器安放的空间。

“你不是想让我用腿吧？”金博洋突然明白过来。

“不然呢？难不成你想用嘴？”羽生说的理顺当然。

“不，我还不想被你噎死，腿……就腿吧。”回忆起上次他还不太熟练的口交，羽生涨大的蕈头被他吞到深处抵住自己的喉咙口，险些没把他噎到翻白眼。

他们两个做爱的次数也不少了，但是一般都是很中规中矩的，要么就是他实打实的插进来，要么就是做一对互撸娃，特殊体位和特殊玩法现在还处于他们不方便解锁的阶段。为了小命，他们还是乖一点比较好。

腿交倒不是第一次，况且金博洋需要的配合也不用太多，就是腿上的嫩肉曾经被他擦破皮过，导致他一走路被蹭到就会有点痛，让他妈妈还以为他得痔疮了呢。

真是有点尴尬。

他脑子里跑马，羽生也看出来了他有点心不在焉，手上没留力气，摸到前面就掐了一把挺起来的乳尖。

“撕，疼，你轻点啊。”金博洋被掐痛了，抱怨着。

“天天只顾着自己爽完就不顾我了。腿再夹紧点，要不然……”羽生把性器抽出来，抵在臀缝的穴口旁，一副威胁的样子。

“别……你别！”金博洋怕他一言不合就插进来，他还要命呢，这可不行。

只好乖乖地翘起自己的小屁股，一双匀称的长腿夹紧，从后面看去，肌肉紧绷的模样诱惑力十足。

“快点，要不然我就用手了，等会儿我妈该回来了。”金博洋做好准备提醒到。

“嗯。”羽生哼了一声，把性器挤进那紧实的腿缝与臀缝之间，用力地向前顶了一下，垂下的囊袋“啪”的一声打在大腿的皮肤上。

下身的润滑和各种水液让羽生的进出并不干涩，每次都顶弄都能顶到他前面垂下的疲软性器和囊袋上，痒痒的。

羽生的喘息越来越急促，连带着金博洋也又开始燥热起来，身前的性器过了不应期又有了半硬的迹象，他不太想管。

身后的撞击越来越迅猛，金博洋故意收紧了臀瓣和大腿的肌肉，将腿间的性器紧紧箍了起来。

羽生摸着身前人滑嫩的肌肤，一寸寸的都用指腹描摹，金博洋被他摸的喘的越来越凶。用力破开两腿间肌肉的阻隔，他抖着性器射了好几股，都糊在了身前那人的两腿间，淅淅沥沥地向下淌着滴着。

交叠的喘息声如同二重奏一样在浴室里响起，渐渐地归于平息。

金博洋被羽生牢牢的锁在身前，刚刚羽生发泄的时候，他只能被压在洗手台上陪他一起喘。

羽生那边恢复正常的时候，他后来被挑起来的情欲也平静了下去。

两个人重新打开花洒冲了冲身子，羽生专门低下头看了看他的大腿内侧，还好，没坏，只是微微有点红。

金博洋被他这么仔细的瞧着还有些难为情，推了推他的头，让他赶紧冲完，两个人好回卧室里。

至少不能被家里人看出来什么异样。

两个人打理完一切，润滑和拿出来的套套又被他锁回了抽屉。

这会儿两个人是真的是坐在一起学习补课了。

金妈妈回来的时候，羽生正给金博洋讲第四道数学题，两个人身上的情欲气息早就散的干干净净，就连泛红的脸颊也恢复了本色。

时间不太早了，羽生便收拾东西就准备回隔壁。

临走前他靠近金博洋说到:“天天要是打赌输了，就等着我惩罚你吧。”

金博洋刚想毫无畏惧地和他下战书，羽生又压低了声音，用只有他听的见的声音说:“是在床上。”

说完，羽生不管金博洋是如何的错愕，转身便离开了他的房间，和金爸爸金妈妈告别去了。

在床上？惩罚？

这不是要搞死我吧？

金博洋想。

——tbc——


	2. （下）

下课铃声响起，金博洋收拾好书包便撒腿溜了出去，速度快的仿佛在冲刺百米。

其实他也不是急什么，就是有点为自己的小命担忧。

随堂测验已经考完了，他现在有些想穿越回去打死那个答应和羽生打赌的自己。考试前他本来是对自己的成绩蛮有信心的，可是试卷上的那些题目他答起来总有一些不顺手的感觉。好不容易把所有的题都答完交卷了，课间听到其他人在一旁对答案的时候，他就知道自己恐怕是要完了。

昨晚他答应羽生打赌那会儿真的没有想过他提出来的惩罚是指在床上的惩罚，还以为会让他请他吃饭，或者陪他打游戏什么的要求，谁知道会是这个。

他无精打采地回家，羽生见他这个模样，也猜到了一二，倒是却没直接拆穿他。

“天天今天的随堂测试感觉怎么样？成绩明天会出来吧？”羽生特意问他一嘴。

“啊？我是谁啊！你天总当然没问题！”金博洋虽然心虚，但嘴上可不能认怂。

“嗯，那就好，我等你成绩，希望是你能接受的结果。”羽生笑的高深莫测，金博洋顿时觉得自己好像被坑了。

羽生刚回到家里就被金妈妈拉过去吃晚饭，她考虑到羽生为金博洋补课的辛苦，特意做了很多他爱吃的菜，不一会，碗里就被金妈妈夹给他的菜摞出了一个尖。

金博洋觉得自己好像不是亲生的，羽生才是。

“天天也吃。”羽生把面前的鸡翅放到金博洋的碗里。

他看出来金博洋因为妈妈只顾着自己所以有些吃味了。小孩子就是小孩子，羽生心下笑着，在他家里的时候，由美妈妈从来也不管自己，一心只想让天天多吃点，这两个家长如果互换可能是最开心的吧？

金博洋看到美味的鸡翅心头那点不痛快瞬间烟消云散。唉，亲妈不疼还有竹马疼嘛，虽然这竹马现在感觉有点怪怪的，但是并不影响他品尝面前的好吃的。

吃饱喝足之后金妈妈催着他们俩稍微消食之后再去坐着学习，不过两个人在客厅只待了几分钟便回到了金博洋的房间。

“诶！我今天可不做！我爸妈都在家，太危险了。”金博洋见他进来后关好房门还以为他有什么不轨图谋，所以先和他说清楚。

“我知道，所以今天只补课，来吧，把题先做了。”羽生顺手把书包拎过来打开，根本没理会他的拒绝。

“哦……”这样倒显得他有点饥渴了呢……

“太频繁了对身体不好。”羽生见他坐下凑到他耳边说。

金博洋的脸腾一下红了。

又不是他想每天都做！他只是在强调目前的环境下不方便而已！明明是你更容易精虫上脑的好吗？

他腹诽着。

“我才没有想！”他不服气的争辩起来。

“哦。”羽生敷衍地哦了一声。

“‘哦’是什么意思啊，我本来就没有！我是怕你突然扑过来好吗？”金博洋小嘴一撅，很明显不开心了。

羽生看他的小表情忍不住憋笑，撅起的小嘴粉嫩嫩的，像果冻一样特别让人觉得有食欲，想咬上一口。

突然惊觉自己的想法，羽生慌了一下，随即又恢复了正常。

金博洋见他突然不说话了，转过头看着他。

“我知道轻重。”羽生见他疑惑，只好开口说到。“再说，我比较期待你的成绩，记得要兑现承诺，咱俩可是击过掌的。”

“哼，我才不会输。”金博洋嘴硬。

“那我要说什么？希望如你所愿？”羽生看他不自然的模样笑着。

“你等着我单方面虐你吧！”他硬撑着。

“哦，那我只好静候佳音了？”羽生觉得，这是谁的佳音还不太好说。

“哼！”

“做题吧。”羽生揉了揉金博洋头顶柔软的发丝说到。

“完蛋了。”课堂上拿到试卷的金博洋满脑子都是这三个字在循环往复地蹦跶。

鲜红的69分试卷仿佛一纸判决书一样，直白地告诉他要接受命运的安排等着来自羽生的惩罚。

【成绩下来了吧？多少分？】

羽生的短信好像故意掐着时间发到金博洋手机上的，这不禁让他觉得他在自己身上是不是安了监控。

【你怎么知道我们发卷子了？？？】

不想直接回答的金博洋，只想通过这种拖延方式给自己判个死缓。

【我记得天天的课表，好了，是男子汉就要勇敢面对结果，拖拖拉拉的话我可是要考虑换更严重的惩罚哦。】

羽生的短信没隔几分钟就发过来了，完全不像是在认真听课的样子，上了大学就了不起了吗？

【哼！】

金博洋只是回复了一个语气词。

【看来是了，那就请天天准备好吧，这个周末我们兑现承诺。】

羽生太了解金博洋，从小到大这么多年，他猜对方的心思几乎没有错过。

不过这种“读心”只能用在这方面，多年之后羽生才知道，自己的熟悉与了解，并不能帮助他读懂两个人之间早已扎根多年的所谓的“兄弟情”。

金博洋偷偷收起手机盯着自己的分数发呆。

69分啊，羽生知道了还不一定怎么罚他呢，毕竟连70分都没有。

他太难了。

羽生上次惩罚他还是在他16岁的时候。那次他因为不好意思拒绝才收下了一位同年级女孩子的一封情书，并且答应她在放学的时候送她回家，这才误了去羽生家里吃晚饭的时间。就因为这个，金博洋被他抓住了把柄按到床上好一顿惩罚，从那天之后他再也没单独见过那个女孩子，甚至他现在都回忆不起来那个女孩子的模样，只是记得那次羽生把他从床上折腾到地上，还逼着他在被操到眼泪直流的时候把情书上的内容大声读出来。

那次他被做惨了，第二天嗓子也哑了，屁股也疼的要命，就连他喜欢的麻辣鸭脖也被迫一个星期没有吃过。虽然那天之后羽生知道自己做的太过分，还给他买了两周的汽水作为赔罪，但是导致的后遗症就是他再也不敢随便收女孩子递给他的情书，直到现在，对他这个高三即将步入大学并且很快就要18岁的年轻人来说，他还没有过女朋友。

想到这里他就免不得一阵烦躁。

羽生的追求者可比他多多了，可是他却从来没管过他是不是会收情书，不过女朋友他肯定是没有的，毕竟他们两个约定过，一旦有女朋友一定要告知对方，这样才能避免尴尬。

他不知道羽生究竟喜欢什么样的女孩子，以前两个人也没正正经经的聊过这个问题，虽然每次情人节、圣诞节收到的巧克力不少，可那些都进了金博洋的肚子，却也没见过他对哪个女孩子更特别一些。

到了大学的羽生应该比在高中更受欢迎吧？金博洋想着。

脑子里不断跑马，一堂课倒是过的快极了。

金博洋收拾好东西，那张试卷被他放到了背包的最里层，羽生不会放过他的，一定会看过试卷才肯罢休。

晚上，羽生继续帮金博洋补课，试卷就到了他的手上。

“天天不觉得这次考试的分数有点太低了吗？”羽生看着试卷上的分数心底的小算盘打的噼里啪啦直响。

“额……不就……69分吗……”金博洋就知道他一定要抓着成绩说他的问题。

“行了行了，你这么看着我干啥？我好好听你补课行了吧？从这周开始我周末不打游戏了总行了吧？”

金博洋被他盯的有些难受，只能主动提出条件，看能不能满足羽生的要求。

成绩这个事吧，其实他自己也是在意的，可是天生就是个学渣，要不是羽生没事总给他补课，他怕不是要掉到后面去，更别提要考到羽生的大学了。

“金妈妈一直想让你考到我这边来，可是天天，这样的分数真的很难，如果你在最后这几个月提不上来成绩的话，我就只能采取非常手段了。”羽生看着金博洋说到。

“什么啊？你要干啥？”金博洋警惕地看着他。

“没收你的游戏机，每天盯着你看书学习。”羽生故意吓唬他。

“你没收我的游戏机，那也没人陪你玩游戏了！”金博洋争辩到。

“我可以单机。”羽生说的轻描淡写。

“你太过分了！”金博洋气鼓鼓。

“过分吗？”羽生含笑反问。

“嗯！过分！”金博洋瞪着眼睛点头。

“哦，那等金妈妈来没收你的游戏机的时候，好像比我没收更严重呢。”羽生说到。

。。。。

竟然用妈妈来压他！太坏了！

可是他不敢硬刚，一旦妈妈来没收他的游戏机，那就代表他别想再碰自己的小宝贝一下，不像羽生，偶尔还会纵容他打两把。

“好吧，你赢了，我从明天开始闭关修炼，再也不理凡尘俗世行了吧？”金博洋被他打败，只能听羽生的。

“不行。”羽生突然又蹦出这么一句。

“嘿？我说你要和我抬杠吗？”金博洋觉得羽生今天就是故意来和他作对的。

“不是，学习的事下周再说，这个周末是留给你兑现承诺的，别忘了，你赌输了。”羽生眯起眼睛，一副得意的样子。

他怎么忘了还有这么个糟心的事。

金博洋就像泄了气的皮球一样摊到了桌子上趴着。

“咋滴？你说说你要干啥？你想怎么惩罚我？”金博洋破罐子破摔，干脆直接问他。

“至少要让你记忆深刻吧？”羽生笑着说。“后天我妈妈下午要去朋友那里送东西，你来我家吧。”

“哦……”金博洋有气无力地应着。

生无可恋.jpg

羽生看着他毛茸茸的头顶心底怪痒痒的。

周末，快来吧。

周日的下午，金博洋拎着小书包到了羽生家里，由美妈妈为他准备了可口的小果盘，他小嘴甜甜的，把由美妈妈哄的开心极了。

羽生一早就把自己的房间打点好了，宽阔的床上重新换了床单被套，他还特别心细地搞了一张看不出来什么不同的一次性床单——至少不用被妈妈发现刚换的床单被他们弄脏。

羽生提前和妈妈说了下午要给天天补习功课，顺便还要看着他做一套考试卷子，所以由美妈妈很识趣地按时准备好东西，略微叮嘱了他们几句便拎着东西出门了。

金博洋拎着书包跟在羽生身后蹭进了他的房间。

关门落锁。

羽生还拧了拧门把手，锁住了，没有问题。

金博洋虽然经常来羽生家里，他的房间也没少待过，隔壁只有一堵墙的距离就是自己的屋子，但是他一想到要在羽生的房间里做爱，就有些手脚不自然。

大概是在羽生家里的次数太少了吧？毕竟平时都是在自己那边，他更熟悉也更自在。

“先坐。”羽生给他指了指床，示意他可以直接坐上去。

“哦……等一下。”金博洋还没坐下去突然想起来个事，又去桌子前扯过自己的书包拉开拉链。

羽生看他在书包里摸来摸去，然后把那管圆滚滚的瓶子拿了出来。

润滑剂。

“我把他带出来了。”金博洋递给羽生，他伸出手来接住。

草莓味的。

“嗯，天天要先洗个澡吗？水是热的。”羽生顺手把润滑丢到床上，塑料管状物就埋在了厚厚的被褥里。

“不用了，我出来前洗过了，你要洗吗？我可以等你。”金博洋虽然做好了准备，但是能拖自然还是要拖的。

“我也洗过了。”羽生挑眉回答到。

这种不约而同的默契，大概是他们认识这十几年来攒下的。

“哦，那就开始吧，你说，要怎么做？”金博洋没有坐到床上，他只是靠着书桌，一副任如君处置的模样。

羽生没吭声，只是拉开书桌旁边的小柜子，拿出一个黑色的盒子。

盒子外面什么都没有，金博洋仔细打量了一遍。

“就这个吧。”羽生举起来黑盒子示意着。

“这是啥？”金博洋问到。

羽生把盒子递给他，让他自己拆。

他掀开盒盖，里面的东西塞的满满的，根本看不出，他走到床前把盒子倒扣着抖了抖，里面的东西大大小小的都掉了出来。

金博洋只看了一眼就石化了。

这是真的要惩罚他吗？？？

盒子里倒出来的是一堆道具，最显眼的还是那一大团的束缚带和分腿器。

这东西他虽然没用过但是好歹也在gv里见过，是什么东西应该怎么用他还是知道的。

其他的就是一堆配套的工具了，从眼罩到口球、跳蛋、肛塞一应俱全，另外还有一只小皮鞭，手柄处的独特设计让他有点不敢相信他只是用来抽人的……

这也……太过分了吧？

他脑补了一下自己被分腿器捆好门户打开的模样躺在羽生的床上，眼睛被罩住，嘴里塞上口球，后面还要塞着那些乱七八糟的东西的模样就有些忍不住发抖。

更别提这个皮鞭要打到他身上了。

羽生见他有些害怕的样子在他身后抱住他。

“放心，那些小东西我们这次都不用，也不打你，不用怕。”羽生亲了亲他的耳朵哄着他。

“哦，那就好。”听到羽生的保证他也就没那么害怕了。

“但是分腿器是为你准备的。”羽生指了指那一团绳结。“说好了要作为惩罚的，我们总要有个惩罚的样子，要不天天总不记得要好好学习。”

“愿赌服输，你天总是输不起的人吗？不就是分腿器吗，来吧。”金博洋说完往羽生的床上一坐，一副慷慨就义的表情。

“噗，呵呵呵。”羽生见他的样子也忍不住笑出了声。

“笑什么？”金博洋瞪了他一眼。

“没什么，那天天把衣服脱掉吧，我们抓紧时间。”羽生尽量表现的没有那么急色。

脱掉了全部衣服，身上就剩下最后一块遮羞布，他脸皮薄，还不好意思直接全都脱掉。

“嗯？天天这条内裤是不准备要了吗？不脱掉我就只能撕了或者剪坏了。”羽生拆拼着手上分腿器上的卡扣和带子，一边提醒他。

“不行，这个不能随便撕，我没带其他的。”他慌忙护住自己的小内内，在羽生眼神的示意下，把心一横，脱掉了。

软趴趴的小兄弟还躺在黑色丛林里，他并起双腿把自己尽量缩起来——光天化日的，多不好意思？

羽生把基本上整理好的分腿器摆在他身侧，等他主动把自己捆起来。

金博洋咬咬唇，伸头一刀，缩头也是一刀，脱都脱干净了，现在又不能跑，只能把两条细长的腿塞进毛绒绒的套索里。

羽生选择的材质很好，柔软的布料上面垫着短绒毛，内里应该是海绵，软软的。卡扣扣的恰到好处，正好是大腿的围度，不会过分的勒紧，也不容易被弄伤。上面链接的短绳虽然没有弹力，但是足足有他三只手指那样宽，根本不怕一会儿使用起来伤到身上的皮肤。脖子处有加宽的海绵颈枕，枕上去应该还不错，但是金博洋觉得等他枕上去的那个时候就是考验他这把老腰的时候了。

颈枕两端连着两个腕带，绳索不太长，主要就是为了限制动作而设计的，内衬的材质和腿上的一样。

金博洋刚把腿绑好，其他地方还没全部都钻进去。虽然两个人滚床单这么多年了，但是这么被绑还是第一次，以前再怎么胡闹到最后都是简单粗暴的来一发，结果这次……

“我这样真的不会腰疼吗？”金博洋并起腿，缩成一团侧躺在床上担忧地问。他还没有把腿拉开把头伸进去，按照这个预留长度，一旦他钻进去了，那就意味着他的腿要被折到身前，他担心自己的腰是不是还能再要。

“这个是最省力的了，其他的可没有用脖子可以借力的，要么就是绑在床的四个角，要么就是小腿和大腿绑在一起的，我看大概只有这个最简单方便，这个不行的话，我们下次试试其他的？”羽生好像在问他冰淇淋要什么口味。

什么鬼？还要试其他的？

金博洋把头摇的像拨浪鼓一样，表示着自己的拒绝。

“你怎么连人家有什么款式的都知道的这么清楚啊？”他很无奈。

竹马炮友对床上的情趣用品这么了解，他是应该哭呢？还是应该哭呢？

“因为我在店里挑了很久，每个样式我都有看过，不过这套送了这么多的赠品我倒是挺惊讶的。”羽生看着他把脚踝交叉，又往怀里缩了缩，整个人像是个小婴儿一样蜷缩成一个球，分腿器的上半段被他抱在怀里，一小堆黑色衬着他雪白的皮肤。

羽生喉头动了动。

“看了每个样式？那你可真够仔细的。”金博洋都不知道要用什么词语来形容他这种行为。

算是极具钻研探索精神？可是用在这个领域对吗？

肯定不对啊。

“变态。”金博洋最后小声说了他一句。

“嗯，是挺变态的。”羽生应到，表情没有因为他的嗔怪有丝毫恼怒。“要变态帮你吗？”他的手指划过金博洋裸露在外的大腿外侧，执起他抱在怀里的带子调整了一下颈枕，叮叮当当的，带起两侧绑手的腕带垂下来。

“哼！”人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，都到这个地步了，一切抵抗都是浪费时间的毫无意义的挣扎，他乖乖地底下头，任由羽生帮他穿戴好剩下的枷锁。

纤细的手腕被黑色的腕带包裹，固定在头的两侧，金博洋扯了扯，腕带足够宽软，不会出现因为用力而导致的大片红痕。侧身躺时还好，他能将自己缩成一团护住大半的隐秘处，但是他知道，羽生下了这么大的力气，根本不是想看他缩成团的。

这不，他已经在自己动手推他的膝盖了。

“你先等会，说清楚，这次就是绑着做吧？”金博洋放下手臂收到身前，这是他能做到的最大幅度。

“当然不是。”羽生反驳他。

他就知道！自己被绑起来后就没有人权了！

“喂，不要太过分啊！”金博洋说。

“既然是要惩罚你，当然要你记得牢一点。”羽生拍了拍他的腿。“躺好，现在要开始惩罚模式了，腿分开点，要不我用道具了？”

“你不是说过不用的吗？”金博洋抗拒正常使用分腿器，如果他翻过身子仰躺下去，那就注定要大敞四开，下身将没有任何遮蔽物，光秃秃就像褪了毛的白斩鸡放到餐桌上让人手撕。

“我说不全用，又没说一样都不用。”羽生说的理所应当，好像刚刚哄他的是另外一个人。

“喂，你说话不算数啊？你要是把这些都用了，我明天还能去上课了吗？不行不行。”金博洋拒绝。

“可是考了69分的是天天哦，赌输了的人可是没有理由拒绝的，天天如果再这么多话，我就只能用非常手段了。”羽生摸着下巴一本正经地盯着他瞧。

金博洋被他炽热的目光盯着有些微微发抖，他太熟悉这目光里传达出来的情欲氛围了。

“你……到底要干啥？”他怯生生的问。

“道具里不是有口球吗？堵住就行了。”说着便伸手去抓那个封在袋子里的口球。

“不不不，我不要。”金博洋摇着头拒绝。“你就不能正常点做？我都被你绑起来了，干嘛还要用那些道具啊？”金博洋委屈。

“唉，行吧。”羽生觉得惋惜，他很想看到被情欲沾染的小孩在这些道具的掌控下能绽放出怎样艳丽的媚态。其实他这还是收敛了的，他在店里挑选这些道具的时候，最中意的还是一个金属棒。那个通体银白的细金属棒的顶端嵌着一颗红色的锆石，如果用在小孩那粉嫩的性器上，一定是别样的美好。

可是他下不去手，至少在他成年之前，他不会在他身上使用这种道具的。

所以他选择了这个。

“那我只挑一样好了，其他的暂时都不用，所以你不要再担心了。”羽生承诺着，“现在可以躺好了吧？”

金博洋知道这次是在劫难逃，羽生答应再用一个道具已经是最大的让步了，他点点头，也不想再耽误时间，况且刚刚自己的身子被羽生一遍遍的扫过，这几年食髓知味的身体早就想要他的爱抚了。

他们是彼此渴求着的。

缓缓拉开自己的胳膊，一双手微微向下探着，抓住身体两侧束缚他的带子，身子向侧面倒去，与此同时，收紧的束缚带绷直，一双长腿被迫打开，两只小脚因为害羞脚趾收紧蜷缩着，因为分腿器的原因被迫悬在半空，下身和白嫩的胸膛彻底暴露在羽生面前，随着喘息，胸口起伏着。

只这一眼羽生就觉得自己硬了。

被绑起来的小孩脸庞还是那样稚嫩，纤细的胳膊被黑色的布条裹缠，衬的手腕越发细白脆弱。脸偏向一侧，露出白嫩的脖颈，形状优美的锁骨在下方聚集出完美的锁骨窝，仿佛红酒滴上去都能够被盛住。

一对小巧的乳尖在平坦的胸膛上微微挺立，小腹因为大腿被迫抬起的原因有些微鼓，下身的性器疲软地倒在两腿之间，一双大腿上黑色的绑带正尽职尽责的拉开试图并拢的膝盖。

羽生动了动喉结，并没有脱掉自己的衣服——他没忘记今天想要惩罚他的目的。

他将其他的道具如约地放回黑色的盒子里收起来，只留下了那只小皮鞭在外面。

“来吧……”金博洋认命地说到。

羽生脱掉拖鞋也爬上了床，撑在金博洋的上方。床单是他之前铺好的那个一次性的，怎么折腾都不怕。

炽热的吻第一下便落到了金博洋的锁骨窝，柔软的舌尖舔着锁骨上薄薄的皮肤，一只手直接摸上了他的纤腰。

金博洋太瘦，腰肢只有薄薄的一片，羽生每次掐住他的腰的时候，总是担心要将他掐断。

腰部是他的敏感带，每次碰上去的时候金博洋都会被激出一串呻吟，这次也不例外。灵活的指尖摸着腰腹部又薄又韧的皮肉，金博洋被他摸的极痒，身子忍不住抖了抖，口中难受地哼出声。

唇舌离开锁骨向下，打着转在胸肌上留下痕迹，翘挺的乳尖被他摩挲的几下便颤巍巍地挺立着，绽放出红艳艳的颜色。

“呼……轻点咬，疼……”胸口被羽生啃的有点痛，金博洋出声提醒到。

羽生用舌尖压着乳粒，直直地将一侧压到乳晕里，口中还不忘了吸吮着微隆起的乳肉，这一方天地被他毫不留情的玩弄，惹的身下人忍不住呻吟出声。

套在腕带里的小手紧紧地攥住拳头，一张小脸难受地扬起来，唇瓣被自己的舌尖舔的亮晶晶的，一双眼半闭半睁。

胸前酥麻麻的感觉直冲下腹，连带着腰间的抚摸也在向下一寸寸地开拓，身前原本软趴趴的性器此刻已经被他唤起了活力，直直的一根挺立起来，在被束缚住的大腿中间，显得可怜兮兮。

羽生的手指缓缓向下移动，指尖仿佛在感受滑嫩肌肤带来的触感，细细地从大腿内侧抚摸过，直到压在身下与床铺紧密接触的翘臀。

手指带来的压迫感让他的大腿肌肉在分腿器的绑缚下微微颤抖，指尖还故意滑过股缝，深深浅浅的试探，惹得身下人腰肢乱摆地躲闪着。

金博洋的乱动直接导致了羽生无从下口，他拍了一把金博洋的大腿根部，手掌的撞击带动肥厚的腿肉震颤，身下人敏感地被他拍打到叫出了声。

“啊！别打，疼……”金博洋说到。

“那我们换一样。”羽生说完撑起身子，越过金博洋去拿刚刚被他丢上床的那管草莓味的润滑剂。

宽松的t恤垂下来的衣摆在羽生前后移动的时候，不经意间擦过金博洋下身敏感的顶端，惊的他向上窜了一截。

取完润滑的羽生跪坐在金博洋的双腿间，拧开瓶盖倒了一坨在手上，随即都糊倒了金博洋的下身，黏糊糊的。

“干……干嘛……撕，凉……”被糊了一巴掌润滑的金博洋想逃离他这种折磨，却被羽生推高了双腿，将膝盖并起来后，下身暴露的更加充分了。

“等下就好了，乖，把膝盖并好，分开了我就用皮鞭打你了。”羽生把润滑稍微涂开，大片的湿迹不断蔓延开来。

“不，不要。”金博洋一听到皮鞭就在拒绝。

“你听话我就不打你，还有，润滑要流下去了，屁股也要再高一点。”羽生一副很好商量的样子，可金博洋知道，他就是只大尾巴狼，才不好说话呢！

于是他委委屈屈地按照羽生的要求并好膝盖和大腿，尽量收的紧紧的，大腿几乎完全贴到小腹上，这样把后穴送的更往前了一些。

紧闭的穴口受到了来自凉凉的润滑液的刺激开始不自觉地微微收缩，他每收缩一下，都能感受到羽生炽热滚烫的目光。

羽生的指甲向来修剪的圆润，干净的手指沾满了润滑，轻叩着紧闭的穴口，引起他更加剧烈的抖动。

指尖试探了两次，终于叩开了那里的紧致，一只手指缓缓地送了进去。

“唔……”被强行打开的穴口充满了抗拒，虽然他们两个滚过这么多次床单，但是每次都开拓的时候都很艰难。

对他身体了如指掌的多年炮友知道怎样才会让他舒服，两只手仿佛都带了魔力一样揉揉蹭蹭，尽是捡着敏感带抚摸，埋在体内的手指也在不断揉按着肠壁，感受它的吮吸和包裹，一点点地开拓空间。

直到两只手指在他体内搅出丰沛的水声。

润滑剂被羽生又挤进去一些，两只手指撑开滑腻腻的穴口，那里被透明的润滑浸泡的湿软，泛着殷红一收一吸。

身前的性器被他另一只手抚摸着，每一条脉络都有被指尖好好地照顾到，可就是缓解不了下腹部沉甸甸的胀痛欲火。羽生的抚摸更像是一种挑逗而不是为了让他排解那些欲望。

干净的手指上沾满了润滑和腺液，湿乎乎地蹭着圆润的肉头，向下拉着外层的皮肤直到根部，勾起下方的两个小球揉搓，每到这个时候，身下的小孩儿都会不自觉地挺腰——不过这次他根本挺不动。

一双腿被推高，他纤细的腰只能弓着来保持自己的姿势，想主动追着羽生爱抚的手都很难。

被两只手推上一个小高潮是金博洋没想到的，他只感受的到羽生插进来的手指一直在他体内按着那些敏感到不行的地方，每一次按压都带着一股酥酥麻麻的电流从下身直冲向头顶，身前的性器也被不轻不重地撸动着，偶尔还会被抠挖一下敏感的头端，激的他大口地喘息着，一双腿都要并不住了。

羽生看着身前这个人被情欲蒸腾出泛着微粉的皮肤，痴媚的表情一副享受的模样，红润的舌尖不断地润着干涩的唇瓣，微微蹙起的眉头忍受着一波波汹涌而来的情潮。

是呢，见过这些美景的只有自己，现在身下人的一切都是属于自己的，这样的认知让他十分愉悦，占有欲和掌控欲让羽生不愿意考虑以后对方长大后是否要娶妻生子的事情，软软的小孩，都是他的。

被这种情绪占领的羽生加快了手上的动作，听着身下人一声高过一声的呻吟，沙哑的嗓音里夹杂的是青春期独有的声线，不够浑厚，却无比勾人。

羽生现在特别想脱掉自己身上的束缚，好好地将已经不可忽视的小兄弟送到手指所在的温热巢穴里。可是他又不能。

抽出小穴里作恶的手指，上面覆着的那层水液将手指泡的微皱，他在面前被束缚的大腿上蹭了蹭，湿湿的水迹在黑白分明的大腿上亮晶晶的。

被抽出手指的后穴有些空虚，里面的润滑还在尽职尽责的捉弄敏感的肠壁，一吞一吐间都是湿滑的水液。

有点痒。

金博洋睁开半闭的双眼有些不解地看着抽开手的羽生，后面的肠肉很饿，想吞些什么止痒，他知道自己在渴求着羽生，几年了，羽生对怎样挑起他的欲望了如指掌，而他对自己敏感的身体有怎样的需求也是心知肚明。

他想要羽生，想让他进来。

无所谓的惩罚与否，他就是在全心全意依赖这个人，这个从小到大他都在依靠追随的人。

“唔……羽生……”他被绑住的手刚刚足够扶住膝盖，他尽力地分开双腿，一副勾引的样子。“进来吧……里面……痒……”

他断断续续地说着，只因为羽生投来的目光太直白，让他有些羞于将渴求说出口。

羽生又何尝不想进去，指尖被热情的肠壁包裹的感觉还停留着，他刚刚抽离时肠肉的紧拥与不舍仍然让他深有冲动，可是现在还不行。

“忍一忍。”羽生颇有些不近人情。

“不想……”他身体崩的紧紧的，脚背和小腿几乎平直，努力压抑着身下的欲望，双眼朦胧地看着羽生的动作。

他拿起了一旁的皮鞭。

配套的皮鞭并不大，不到20公分，头端垂下的皮质细穗看起来就很有威胁感，他不想知道这个东西打在身上是什么感觉。

“不要，羽生我不要……”金博洋央求着。他本来因为情欲朦胧的双眼看到这个足以让他皮开肉绽的道具时，忍不住留下泪水。被绑缚的身体里透露着脆弱又容易被人凌虐的诱惑感。

“不要乱动。”羽生制止着他用背想要逃离的想法。“天天乖，不要乱动，否则惩罚加倍哦。”

铁了心让他记住惩罚的羽生好像丝毫没有什么怜悯之心，他对金博洋的央求完全置之不理，皮质的鞭子接触到他白嫩皮肤上，极具威胁的触感让他忍不住瑟缩着。

羽生并没有打他。

皮鞭的头端扫过大腿内侧的细滑皮肤又打着转缠绵地蹭到腰侧，紧接着是平坦的小腹，凹陷的小巧肚脐。

“啊，好痒，别这样……”金博洋终于知道，他还不如让羽生打他。皮鞭滑过皮肤的痒感要比痛感更难耐。

细穗打着转落到翘挺的性器上，头端溢出的水液粘在皮质上，又因为打转接触着整个柱身，那种感觉简直要把他逼疯。

这比被打更让人难受。

“不要了，羽生，不要……”手指抠着膝盖，将那里抠出一个个小月牙，沁着血红色。

羽生见他着实难受，拉开他自虐的手，亲了亲膝盖上的红痕。

“那我们不要这个？”羽生询问到。

“不要！”金博洋带着沙哑的哭腔软软的吼出声。

“那我换其他的方式了。”

怎样也不会比这个更难受了，就算是羽生说现在要打他几鞭子他也同意，痛总比这种仿佛被蚂蚁啃噬的刺痒要好的多。

还不等他点头或是摇头，他便感受到穴口抵上了一个硬物。

不是羽生那条孽根，是凉凉的塑料制品。

那东西说着刚刚被开拓好的穴口钻了进去，硬硬的，很不舒服。

“别……什么啊……”他根本看不到身下到底被塞了什么，只是感受到那东西并不粗。

“手柄。”羽生简单地和他解释。“哎呀，忘了让天天趴着，这样完全看不出是小尾巴嘛。”

羽生懊恼着。

金博洋这算是明白了，羽生把刚刚那个小皮鞭的手柄塞进来了。

“天天，动一动嘛。”羽生这时候想起来要哄哄他。

他翻了个白眼，顺着羽生推着他大腿的力道开始侧躺过去，翻了个身，趴在了床上。

因为他的动作太大，身下的小皮鞭留在外面的部分又太多太重，手柄没有被含住便从小穴内掉了出来，还带出了不少之前用力含在期间的润滑。

“唔……”比手柄略粗的头端从后穴内滑落时勾住了穴口的嫩肉，掉到床单上时让他忍不住哼了一声。

“天天不乖，这个掉出来了哦。”羽生捡起床上的皮鞭跪坐在金博洋的身后说到。

“你能不能……痛快点？别折磨我了。”金博洋趴在床上，转过头看着羽生，脖子上还有那个颈枕，他有点不太方面。

“行吧，既然天天说了，那我就开始正式惩罚你好了。”羽生捏着皮鞭的手柄位置，用头端的皮质处扫了扫眼前白嫩丰腴的臀瓣。

“天天，这次的成绩是69分对吧？”羽生问。

金博洋红着眼圈点点头。

“上次还是75分呢……要不这样吧，这次就罚天天含着这个手柄6分钟好了，不准掉出来哦，如果掉出来的话就再加6分钟。”羽生说到。

只要他跪在这里不动好好含着手柄6分钟也不是太难，于是他点点头。

羽生笑眯眯地把手柄又一寸寸地塞入了他翻红的穴口里，轻轻搅弄着打着旋往里推着。

“唔，呼……啊！什么？？”金博洋因为刚刚推进去的手柄摩擦内壁而微微喘息，好不容易羽生停止了插入，他刚要松一口气可内里却传来了高频率的震动。

这手柄居然是个按摩棒？

“这是这个皮鞭最独特的设计啊，天天别动，夹紧点，掉了就要再加6分钟的哦。”他在一旁解释到，可金博洋满心就只有身后肆虐的按摩手柄。

手柄有点细，宽度也就刚刚能同羽生的两个手指相比，现在它正在湿滑的穴道里四处震动戳弄着，丝毫没有章法。

金博洋现在所有的注意力都用在绷紧自己的肌肉上了，从腰部到臀部，每一块肌肉都在用力地帮助他缠住体内的按摩棒。

跪坐在他身后的羽生觉得自己哪里是在惩罚金博洋，明明是在惩罚自己。眼前光秃秃的人翘起白嫩的双臀跪趴在自己深色的床上，上身伏底，腰窝塌陷，双腿双手也被绑缚着，好似在等着他下手凌虐一番的样子。

红艳艳的穴口尽量裹着黑色的皮鞭手柄，过长的鞭头垂下来，像是长了个小尾巴一样。穴口因为含不住内里的水液，顺着小皮鞭流了出来。羽生不知道这是之前被他塞进去的润滑还是他自行分泌出来的体液，总之湿乎乎的，沾湿了一整片。

这样的画面看在眼里让羽生没办法冷静。

他解开裤绳，拉下裤子，那根沉甸甸已经挺立的性器便跳了出来。

耳边尽是金博洋趴在床上尽力克制自己的呜咽声，按摩棒给不了他最舒服的享受，只能让他更加难耐。后穴被振的发麻，他感受到体内的手柄仿佛在控制不住地往外跑，他想用手调整一下，可是因为束缚带的关系，他根本动不了。

羽生在他身后看着那贪吃的后穴努力地收缩着，六分钟还没到，他只能自己动手安慰几下硬的直流水的性器。

这六分钟对他们两个人来说都是一种折磨。

“唔……羽生……我不要了……我会好好……好好学习的……不要这个……呜呜……好难受……”按摩棒根本不能给他足够的满足，反而隔靴搔痒的偶尔戳弄着内壁，他想要的痛快迟迟不能给予，他难受的只想让羽生进来给他止止痒。

金博洋晃着腰，嗓音里带着哭腔哀求着。

羽生也被憋的眼角通红。

都是二十岁左右的年轻人，对性爱的渴求本就殷切，如今看得吃不得更像是羽生搬起石头砸自己的脚。

也不记得六分钟的时间还差多少，他捏着一侧柔软的臀肉，一边拿着皮鞭的头端，缓缓地把手柄从他的后穴里拔出来。

被关掉的手柄上满是在他体内沾上的水液。拔出按摩棒的后穴用力地收缩着，仿佛这样就能将被振的酥麻且不安分的肠壁压制住。

他眼泪汪汪地转头看着羽生脱掉自己身上的衣服，俯身靠过来。

“进来。”

他要求到。

羽生将性器抵上穴口，牢牢地扣住金博洋纤细的腰，一个挺身便送了进去。

内里太过饥渴的肠肉瞬间拥上来缠住他的热物，丝毫缝隙都没有留。羽生了解他体内的敏感点，抓好身下人的腰肢，找好角度，故意抵着前列腺处擦过去，深深地将自己的整条热物都埋进湿软的穴道内。

好舒服……羽生感受着内里的吮吸与裹缠，高热的肠壁里满是水液，又湿又滑，让他忍不住喟叹。

好不容易被填满的身下人被他顶的仿佛要断气了一样，粗长的性器根本没有给他一丝一毫的喘息时间，一下下地开拓着领地，摩擦出一波又一波足以让他痉挛的快感。

青春期沙哑的呻吟声与喘息声糅杂起来，在羽生的房间里汇聚，他俯身亲吻着金博洋背部因为趴伏而更加凸显的蝴蝶骨，一个个殷红的印记被啃噬出来，抖动的身体随着身下凶猛的顶弄越发的敏感。

“啊……解开……羽生，解开吧，我想……唔……想动一动。”他被分腿器和束缚带紧紧地限制着，被压在羽生身下本就难以动弹，但是带子的束缚感还在，让他很难受。

身下的顶弄并未停歇，只不过羽生倒是听他的话把带子都给他解开了。

拿掉束缚的金博洋长舒一口气，软软地趴在羽生宽阔舒适的床上下身随着他的顶弄不断反应回馈着对方的热情。

后穴被热杵捣的汁水淋漓，磨的殷红的穴口箍着越发涨大的性器，流出来的不仅是之前送进去的润滑，还有他自行分泌出的体液，在穴口打出白沫。

金博洋被顶的只能呜咽，上半身伏底，铺好的一次性床单蹭着他敏感的乳尖，下身挺立的性器早在按摩棒的捣弄下吐着前液，如今更像是止不住泉涌一样，一点点地溢出丝丝水痕。

“天天没有力气了吗？”羽生拍着被他抓出指痕的屁股问到。“跪不住了呢。”

“嗯……哈……你……你趴一会儿……试试……”金博洋刚刚的姿势让他后腰被抻的生疼，屁股被捉着高高翘起，整个人自然是不舒服的。

羽生想了想，啵的一声抽出性器，松开了掌控他的手，金博洋立刻便倒到了床上喘息着。这种性欲攀升到一半就中止的事以前他们也没做过，可是不管怎么样，他总是能喘一口气歇歇了。

可是羽生没打算让他歇着，自己身前硬的发痛，粗涨的性器上青筋虬结，水光淋漓，一副没得发泄而雄赳赳气昂昂的模样。

他下了床站到地上，伸出手拽住金博洋纤细的脚腕，那里细到一只手就能完全圈住。用力将他拽过来，金博洋一脸的不解看着他。

“下来。”羽生说到。

他没办法抗拒羽生的话只能慢悠悠的死撑着身子下床，随即被羽生迎面抱住，热热的性器抵住他的小腹。

没等他站稳，羽生便脚跟一转，将他抵在不远处的衣柜门上，不由分说地推开他的一双腿，露出身后还在空落落的穴口，直接便怼了进去。

尖叫与惊呼声被羽生顶的卡在喉咙口，根本没能叫出来。

“这样，是不是更省力了？”他被困在羽生和衣柜的门板之间用力地被操弄着，一双胳膊只能架在羽生的肩膀上借力，因为身高差距的原因，他只有一只脚站到地上，剩下的全部力量都交给了身后的衣柜支撑，包括羽生顶过来的强大冲击力。

他被这猛烈的顶弄搅到几乎神志不清，羽生已经放开了手脚，丝毫没有任何顾及地继续品尝他的甜美。

房门的开锁声惊醒了低头啃着金博洋锁骨的羽生，他对这个声音太了解了，以往自己在房间打游戏的时候，他都会特别留意父母回来的开锁声，久而久之，就十分熟悉了。

“嘘！”他突然将自己的动作停下，出声制止住金博洋的喘息。

“怎么了？”靠在门板上的金博洋嘤咛着，他被这不上不下的感觉折腾的好难受。

“我妈可能回来了。”羽生竖着耳朵听着声音。

“唔……什么？你……你别动了……”也不知道是刚刚金博洋闻言一紧张突然紧绷住身子将他嵌在身体里的性器给挤了出去，还是因为羽生就是故意的，在这个时候又硬顶进来，总之他动了动，让金博洋慌张的不行。

这种只要由美妈妈过来开门就会发现他们两个在做什么的压迫感和紧张感，让他不知所措。

万一被发现，那就完了。

“嘘，委屈你一下。”羽生伏在他耳边说到。

于是他将金博洋的大腿抬起来圈到自己的腰上，整个人都抱了起来，拉开身后衣柜的柜门，不管会碰乱多少衣服，长腿一迈，便抱着他钻了进去。

顺手还带上了衣柜门。

“东西还都在外面……”金博洋忍不住出声提醒到。

他想到被羽生房间里被扔了一地的衣服裤子，还有那个长长短短的分腿器和束缚带，再加沾满他体液的小皮鞭都在床上扔着，一旦由美妈妈推门进来……

他紧张的浑身僵硬。

他们两个人在一起这几年滚床单的时候偶尔也被撞到过，但是因为是在金博洋的家里，他很清楚自己的父母很少会进自己的房间，对此他还是比较放心的，可是由美妈妈不一样，保不齐她会突然来看看羽生的情况，这样的话一定会被撞破的！

羽生感受到怀里人的紧张，他其实也在竖起耳朵听着声音。

由美妈妈好像只是在客厅里转，并没有要过来的意思。一般时候，即便是羽生在家，由美妈妈也不会怎样来打扰他，况且他将房门关起来的意思就是拒绝父母进来，这些都是他们家里人的习惯。羽生在关门时也确认了门锁，他倒是不怕母亲会过来突然敲他的房门。

两个人肌肤紧密相贴，一起蜷缩在狭小的又黑暗的衣柜里。这里已经不是当初他们年幼时能爬来爬去的地方，而是现在根本施展不开的狭窄空间。

“没事。”羽生小声在他耳边说到。

下一秒，他抱着怀里的人开启小幅度地动了起来，吓的金博洋立刻推拒他。

“你疯了？”他死死地盯着羽生的双眼，看着那里燃起的火焰，用低沉的声音呵斥着。

这种时候还精虫上脑，不怕被由美妈妈听到什么不该听到的声音吗？

羽生并不理会他，反而依旧用性器打转蹭着他，一双手臂牢牢地制住他。

“别……别这样……”他真的要急哭了，羽生现在的手开始一寸寸地摸着他的皮肉，挑起他刚刚因为紧张而暂且压下情欲。

金博洋的心脏在碰碰碰地狂跳，被用力掰开的大腿牵动穴口死死地咬住他乱动的性器，仿佛被箍痛了一样，羽生突然发了狠，将他的肩膀狠狠地压在衣柜的内壁上，身下用力地抽插起来，完全不顾及门外客厅里还有由美妈妈在。

在紧张和快感的双重折磨下，金博洋根本顾不上要骂眼前这个人一顿，更想不起来要怎样制止他的动作。被抽插到整个人都在发抖，性器磨着内里的软肉，感受着它的包裹与吮吸，这种高度紧张下后穴里的痉挛更甚。

因为空间的限制，羽生不能激烈地操他，只能用粗大的性器仔仔细细地研磨他体内的每一方寸，自身重力下让性器进的更深。

上方挂着的衣服因为他们两个的激烈动作而渐渐从衣架上滑落，甚至羽生的T恤顺着他的背滑了下去。

金博洋难耐地抓住羽生的胳膊，他靠着侧面的木板，头不断地摇着，脑子里混浆浆的，被羽生的性器和顶弄搅成一团浆糊，只能陪他一起沉浸在性爱的愉悦中。

这个角度羽生只能啃着他的脖子和锁骨，这种下一秒也许就会被人发现的感觉都让他没有保持冷静，一直在无声地磨蹭他几乎要着火了的肠道。

他和羽生不着寸缕地纠缠在一起，任谁也不会觉得这只是两个好兄弟在打架。他的思路刚清明一点点，下一分钟就被羽生全力的顶弄给打散，细碎的呻吟难耐地从咬紧的唇瓣间溢出。

下身的深顶愈发的凶狠迅猛，他压不住喉咙里破碎沙哑的叫喊，在他发出第一声几乎算得上是尖锐的喊叫时，羽生迅速地含住了他的唇瓣，用一个吻堵住了即将出口的声音。

这是他们第一个吻，也是这么多年唯一一个吻。柔软的肉肉的唇瓣被他含在嘴里用力地吸吮着，灵活的舌尖细细地舔过他唇瓣上的每一处纹理，闷哼声只能通过鼻子传达出来，滋滋的水声和身下皮肉的撞击声交织起来，在这片封闭又狭小的空间里回响。

时隔几年，金博洋偶尔也会回忆起他们在衣柜里这次毫无顾忌的热切亲吻，那唇齿相依的触觉和他以为的完全不同，他就在那样的环境下，抖着身体，在深吻里被羽生送上了高潮。

羽生也是那个时候把自己的热液全部送到了他的体内。

两个人在漆黑的衣柜里轻轻地喘息着，等待那一波汹涌的情潮过去。

他终于放开了他的唇。

金博洋侧过头，颈侧的肌肉牵出柔韧的弧度，羽生颇为情动地啄吻着，可金博洋不为所动。

他徒生起的情感变化让他没有闲情逸致去感知羽生现在在做什么，他只是觉得自己的心态在这一吻中有些不一样了，他渴求的不单单是发泄后的快感，而是羽生亲吻他时，那眼中明暗交杂的情绪。

他推了推压在身上的那个人，羽生撑起身子离开他。“天天？还好吗？”

羽生看他有些呆愣愣的表情觉得很疑惑。

“没……没事。”他条件反射一般地回答，答完后又怕自己的说话声太大，于是迅速地捂住了嘴。

“不要怕。”他拉下金博洋捂唇的手，“我妈出门了。”

羽生听到了由美妈妈关门离开的声音，所以他才开始大开大合地顶弄他，只不过那时候金博洋只顾着紧张，并没有注意到。

“什么？”金博洋这才缓过神来。

“应该只是回来拿东西吧。”羽生解释到。

两个人从一堆衣服里爬出来的时候金博洋差点一个趔趄摔倒在地板上，腿软本也不是他能控制的事情。

“你知道由美妈妈出门了为什么不告诉我。”金博洋颇为嗔怨地说到。

“没想到，也来不及。”羽生捡起被两个人从衣柜里拖出来的衣服，还未叠整齐便一股脑儿地又塞回衣柜里。

两个人身上光秃秃的，各种水迹依旧明显，金博洋蜷缩着脚趾坐到羽生的床上看他收拾地上的衣服和之前扔了一床的道具，精瘦的身子肌肉分明，好看极了。

“下次不要随便亲我了。”他抱着一双腿收在身前，突然开口说到。

羽生背对他收拾东西的身体似乎停顿了一下，随即又继续捡起地上的衣服。

“嗯，知道了。”

——END——


End file.
